Character Interviews: Manny and Ellie
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: You know how these go. Let's just hope I don't start singing and dancing in this interview...


**Character Interviews: Manny and Ellie**

**I decided to do Manny and Ellie's interview together because it makes life so much easier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age.**

Me: Hey, Fatty and Ellie!  
Ellie: Hey, how you doin'?  
Manny: I'm not fat, I'm poofy!  
Me: I'm great Ellie, thanks for asking! Manny, don't try and fool anyone. We all know you're fat.  
Manny: You're-  
Me: Moving on! *rolls eyes* So, basically, I'm just going to ask questions then you two will answer. If it's directed at both of you then first Ellie answers then Manny does, okay? So, first question: as you can see from my previous interviews with Shira, Diego, the twins and Gutt, I was a little crazy. Do you think I'm crazy?  
Ellie: Of course not, sweetie.  
Manny: Yes.  
Me: Whatever, Manny. I like Ellie way more than you anyway. Next question: do you think Diego and Shira are in upen-  
Diego: I can hear you and if you say that stupid word one more time, I will rip you to shreds.  
Me: Bare with everyone, sorry about this. Manny, Ellie, I will be right back. *gets up and walks over to my camera crew* Why haven't you put the cat out!? It's not even his interview! I made it very clear that if he wants to come back for another interview then he has to book a slot and my next available appointment is... *looks at calendar on phone* January 2013! *the camera crew do nothing and just laugh* Fine! I'll sort this out myself! *gets duct tape and puts it over Diego's mouth then goes back to the interview* Anyway, as I was saying. Do you think, and Shira if you say anything about this I will put duct tape over your mouth, Diego and Shira are in upendi?  
Ellie: I do! They are so cute together! There's no denying that there's a spark there, you can just see it between them.  
Manny: How did you just do that without him biting you?  
Me: I ask the questions.  
Manny: One last question, could you maybe do that to Sid, Granny and Crash and Eddie?  
Me: Yes to Sid and Granny. No to Crash and Eddie, they're my best friends. I could never do that to them. Manny, answer to my question?  
Manny: Huh?  
Me: *eye roll* DO YOU THINK DIEGO AND SHIRA ARE IN UPENDI?  
Manny: Sure.  
Me: Here's a question for both of you, how did you feel when you met each other?  
Ellie: At first I thought I was a possum! But, after getting to know Manny, I felt privileged to have met him. I am so happy with him, he is the best husband I could ever ask for and the best father to our beautiful Peaches. I love you so much, Manny.  
Me: *crying* That was so beautiful... I want that when I'm older; a relationship like that with Nathan Sykes. *Ellie gives me a hug – yay! I bet your well jel. Oh, I stop crying as well.*  
Manny: Anyway... I was a bit freaked out because I thought I was the last living mammoth and Ellie thought she was a possum. But that's what made me fall in love with her.  
Me: Aw... Ellie's speech was better than yours. Ellie, how do you feel about me being best friends with Crash and Eddie?  
Ellie: I think it's great that they've made a friend like you who they can connect with. They really like you as well.  
Me: That's amazing! Next week, we're going to play Just Dance and I'm going to teach them Gangman Style!  
Manny: Do I even want to ask what that is?  
Me: *gets up and starts dancing to Gangman Style* AAAAYYYY SEXAY LADY!  
Manny: Uh... Bye! *runs away quickly*  
Me: *derp face* What did I do wrong? I guess that's the end of the interview! Next time I'll interview Sid and Granny!

**Manny: You really don't care about embarrassment, do you?  
Me: Rude.  
Crash and Eddie: Will you teach us that dance now?  
Me: No! I'll teach it you in a separate video!  
Eddie: But-  
Me: But my butt! You can have your own video. OMG, we can do our own Gangman Style video!  
Diego: I still can't believe you taped my mouth...  
Me: Get over it. Why is everyone so mean to me? What have I done wrong? Actually, I can sort of understand Shira considering I did sort of jump on her... And I can sort of understand Diego because I put my hair in his face... Does anyone want to smell it?  
Everyone: No!  
Crash and Eddie: Yes!**


End file.
